


5 things i hate about you

by yanjunsdimples



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirt Lin Yanjun, Fluff, M/M, Tsundere You Zhangjing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanjunsdimples/pseuds/yanjunsdimples
Summary: 5 things Zhangjing hates about Yanjun +1Zhangjing swears he hates the taller boy. Really.





	5 things i hate about you

_I hate how you have no idea what personal space is. Don’t you know how distracting it is when your face is two inches away from mine? What if I turn my head and accidentally kiss you?_

 

Zhangjing was certain that right now, his face was completely red - hell, he wouldn’t even be surprised if someone told him that steam was coming out of his ears. Thankfully, either nobody on their lunch table noticed, or everybody decided to spare him the embarrassment and not mention it to him. He hoped it was the first option.

 

Out of his peripheral vision, Zhangjing noticed that finally, Yanjun had stopped staring at him. The younger boy’s unwavering gaze on him for a solid five minutes had left Zhangjing unusually flustered, as if he were being scrutinised. He felt a wave of relief wash over him, as if he was allowed to breathe at last.

 

Suddenly, however, Yanjun leaned in close - very, very, physically close. Zhangjing felt the taller boy’s breath on his neck, the steady puffs of warm air sending shivers down his spine.

 

“Hey, You Zhangjing.”

 

The Malaysian boy simply hummed quietly in response, frozen in his place and afraid to move, taking in only shallow breaths. Yanjun’s lips drew closer to Zhangjing’s ear, and Zhangjing could feel himself begin to sweat from nerves.

 

“You’re a really messy eater.”

 

Wiping a spot of chocolate off the side of Zhangjing’s mouth, Yanjun pulled back quickly, retreating to his own seat, leaving Zhangjing feeling empty. The taller boy’s words took a moment to process in Zhangjing’s mind, simply sitting there gaping at Yanjun. Zhangjing was sure that if his ears weren’t steaming before, they definitely were now, as Yanjun brought his thumb to his mouth - the spot of chocolate evident - and sucked it off, all the while keeping unbroken eye contact with Zhangjing.

 

The moment was broken all too soon as Yanjun unexpectedly threw his head back, cackling and almost falling out of his seat. Still laughing, Yanjun rested a hand on Zhangjing’s shoulder, attempting to straighten up.

 

“You should’ve seen your face! Did I make your heart skip a beat?”

 

Zhangjing narrowed his eyes, trying his best to glare at Yanjun, although the sight of Yanjun’s genuine laughter made it difficult.

 

“In your dreams, Lin Yanjun!"

 

* * *

 

 

_ I hate how you torture my ears with your terrible singing in the car. Aren’t you embarrassed when you can’t hit those notes or when your voice cracks? Don’t you know how endearing you look when you do dumb things like this? _

 

“But you always choose the music!”

 

“My car, my music. And what do you mean - I let you control the music last Wednesday!”

 

Rolling his eyes, Zhangjing slumped in the passenger seat of the car, crossing his arms and huffing exaggeratedly. Chuckling and wondering how on earth the sulking boy before him was a year older, Yanjun quickly linked his phone to the Bluetooth of his car. Soothing music soon filled the car, as Yanjun reminded Zhangjing to buckle up before they set out to Dinghao’s party. 

 

“Do you think I’ll be able to hit the high note in ‘It’s Ok’ this time? I’m keen to try”, Yanjun said minutes later, smirking as they stopped at a red light. 

 

“Of course not! I don’t mean to brag or anything, but out of everyone we know, I’ve been the only one able to hit it so far. Don’t think it’s so easy, Lin Yanjun”, Zhangjing remarked, as if challenging the taller boy and egging him on. 

 

Zhangjing was right. Although Yanjun’s normal singing voice was nice, smooth and velvety - not that he would ever feed Yanjun’s ego by telling him that - his attempt at reaching the impossible high note practically burst Zhangjing’s eardrums. He was infinitely glad that the windows weren’t rolled down as it happened, his face would have burnt off from embarrassment if people beside them on the road questioned the sound of a wailing cat originating from Yanjun’s car. 

 

However, Yanjun seemed to not mind subjecting Zhangjing to his screeching vocals - one might even say he enjoyed it - and he nodded his head to the music slightly as an upbeat rhythm started up. Zhangjing couldn’t help but notice the silkiness of Yanjun’s hair, the strands flopping around in an endearing manner as Yanjun continue bopping to the beat. He couldn’t bring himself to tell the younger to stop when he sang with such a cheerful grin on his face, his dimples out on clear display, the golden sunlight streaming through the windscreen and highlighting his golden skin.

 

As the first few seconds of ‘Perfect’ by Ed Sheeran began to play from the car speakers, Yanjun whipped his head to look at Zhangjing excitedly.

 

“Hey, it’s your favourite song! Come on, Zhangjing, sing with me!”

 

Before he realised, Zhangjing found himself smiling at the younger boy, already nodding and beginning to sing along.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_ I hate how clingy you can be sometimes. Don’t you know how hard it is to resist the urge to kiss you when you pout? You’re so cruel. _

 

Stretching his arm over to reach Yanjun in the passenger seat of his car, Zhangjing huffed as he managed to remove the seatbelt on the younger boy, who was slumped to the side, leaning on the car door in a babbling heap. 

 

“Zhangjiiiiiiing. Are those- are those fluffy white whales in the sky? They’re really pretty. You know who else is pretty? You.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Zhangjing met Yanjun’s dazed gaze. He knew the younger boy wasn’t thinking straight after getting his wisdom teeth removed, but he couldn’t help the faint blush that dusted his cheeks as Yanjun giggled.

 

“Thanks Yanjun, but let’s get you tucked in bed for a nap so you can stop annoying me with dumb questions, alright?”

 

Walking around the car to reach Yanjun, Zhangjing heaved a deep sigh before attempting to piggy-back the taller boy to his room, grunting in the process. He tried his best to ignore the way his heart started beating faster as Yanjun nuzzled his hair, whispering that it smelled nice, like honey and vanilla. Zhangjing mentally noted to himself to keep using this brand of shampoo. 

 

Yanjun wasn’t particularly heavy, nor was Zhangjing particularly weak, but the shorter boy had never been so glad to see a bed in his years of existence. Almost throwing the Taiwanese boy onto his bed, Zhangjing noted that Yanjun was wearing sweats, and although he knew how much the taller boy valued sleeping clean, he really wasn’t in the mood to change Yanjun’s outfit for him - it had already been enough of a struggle bringing Yanjun to his room while the boy whispered sweet nothings into his ear. 

 

As he shut the curtains and brought the blanket to Yanjun’s chin, Zhangjing had already begun debating what he should do next.

 

_ Should I leave? No, Yanjun might get into some sort of trouble while unsupervised. Go and watch tv on the couch? Yeah, that sounds pretty good. I wonder if Yanjun has any snack- _

 

A warm, rough hand on his wrist suddenly brought him out of his thoughts. Looking behind him, Zhangjing was faced with a pair of wide puppy eyes, slightly covered by a few strands of Yanjun’s brown hair, the taller boy’s bottom lip jutted out in a pout.

 

“Don’t go.”

 

“You want me to sit beside your bed while you sleep?”

 

Yanjun shook his head and Zhangjing almost melted right then and there, having to resist the urge to run his fingers through Yanjun’s soft, ruffled hair. Before he could ask the taller boy further questions, however, Yanjun tugged at his arm. Zhangjing stumbled forward, not expecting the sudden force, and landed awkwardly with his face directly against Yanjun’s chest. Catching a whiff of the taller boy’s sweet scent, he unintentionally readjusted himself to lay down more comfortably, before realising exactly what position they were in.

 

“Oh my god, I-“

 

“Stay here with me.”

 

Already seeming to drift off into slumber, Yanjun brought the blankets over the two of them, shuffling slightly so that he was spooning Zhangjing. The shorter boy could only hope that his racing heartbeat wasn’t as loud to Yanjun as it was to him.

 

Suddenly, Zhangjing remembered Yanjun’s tendency to sleep naked, and was eternally grateful that he left the taller boy in his everyday wear.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_ I hate how you don’t listen to me at all. Why don’t you care about your health and wellbeing at all, are you a child? Stop prioritising me before I fall for you. _

 

In the midst of furiously typing away at his laptop, Zhangjing sneaks a quick peek at the top corner of the screen. Nearly midnight. He’d glad that this cafe doesn’t close until two in the morning - he assumes it’s because a lot of college students, also known as masters of procrastination, lived in this area. Like him. Zhangjing’s gaze shifts up slightly as a pair of eyes appear behind his laptop screen.

 

“It’s nearly midnight, Zhangjing,” Yanjun whined, seeming to always regress into a five year-old late at night. “You should go home and get a good night’s rest.”

 

Zhangjing would love to do that - dragging himself to bed and knocking out straight away sounded amazing right now, but he still needed a thousand more words on his assignment.

 

“But I’m nowhere near done, and this is due tomorrow. How about you just go home first? You’re finished already, right?”

 

Yanjun scrunched up his face, and Zhangjing nearly gave in to his desire to boop the adorable beauty mark on his nose. It was getting late, he was tired, and he was weak.

 

“I don’t want to leave without you, though.”

 

At this point, Zhangjing wondered if Yanjun realised how easily he succumbed to the taller boy’s wishes. Every time he asked for or suggested something, despite Zhangjing’s initial reluctance, he would always give in eventually. He wondered if Yanjun had noticed, and if he was now using it to his advantage. 

 

_ Not this time, Lin Yanjun. I really can’t fail this class. _

 

Shaking his head and ripping his gaze away from the younger before he succumbed to his shining puppy eyes, Zhangjing resumed typing on his laptop. His fingers stopped for a second as Yanjun pushed his chair back, standing up.

 

“Are you leaving now?”

 

“Nope,” Yanjun said, playfully popping the ‘p’. “Going to buy us some drinks - it looks like we’ll both be here for a while."

 

 

* * *

 

 

_ I hate how you always trick or tease me. It’s almost like you enjoying seeing me embarrassed and flustered. You’re really, really the worst.  _

 

Wringing out the cold water from the face towel into a bucket, Zhangjing gently places it on Yanjun’s forehead. The younger boy relaxes visibly, and Zhangjing gently presses a finger down on the crease between Yanjun’s eyebrows, evening it out. He can’t believe the Taiwanese boy had fallen asleep frowning, although it did make sense considering his high fever.

 

Yanjun’s steady breaths soon filled the room, and Zhangjing shifted slightly to rest his elbow on the edge of the bed, chin on his palm. 

 

Despite the dim lighting in the room, Zhangjing still found himself enchanted by Yanjun’s sleeping features, as if sleeping beauty had been turned into a prince. Yanjun’s warm brown hair fanned over the contrasting white pillow, his long lashes most visible in this position. Before he realised, Zhangjing’s index finger was already tracing along the sleeping boy’s face, gently following the line of his jaw, then his cheekbones, his nose, his lips. Finger hovering above Yanjun’s lips, Zhangjing's eyes greedily took in the sight before him. 

 

He had never really properly looked at Yanjun’s lips before - he didn’t have a reason to, and always thought the taller boy would be creeped out. But now, looking at Yanjun’s sleeping form, he realised that Yanjun’s lips were a pretty shade of pink, soft, plump, and _just so kissable_.

 

“What do I do?” He groaned, mumbling quietly. “What do I do if I want to kiss my friend?”

 

Suddenly, Yanjun’s eyes were open and staring at Zhangjing, his half-asleep gaze making the shorter boy want to dig a hole and bury himself in it.

 

“Lin Yanjun, I can’t believe you were awak-“

 

Yanjun managed to quickly shut him up with a kiss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_ I hate how you make my heart beat faster, how you make me blush so often, how you make me lose control of my own emotions and feel vulnerable, how hard you make me fall for you. _

 

_ Lin Yanjun, I hate how you make me love you. _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> { countdown to yanjun's birthday: d-3 }
> 
> CLARIFICATION: idk if anyone is confused but zhangjun here are just friends, not actually dating! yanjuns just really flirty haha i wanted to say this earlier but didn't want to put it in the summary and don't like it when my notes are at the beginning ...
> 
> i really needed tsundere zhangjing in my life so. i just wrote it skdjhfd (he's close enough to one irl tbh) also is it just me or do i talk abt wanting to run my fingers through yanjun's hair in every fic because i dO
> 
> once again thank u for reading u can also find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/breadforyanjun) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/breadforyanjun) !!!


End file.
